


【ADGG/原著向/伪抹布/PWP】狱卒

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：很早以前的梗（参见《囚徒》下方评论区），总算是有时间填了。一篇万字甜文，因为希望他们在为爱鼓掌同时也能有一些情感上的突破，毕竟，性爱也是表达爱意的一种方式。总共五章，争取18号以前更完。





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> 简介：很早以前的梗（参见《囚徒》下方评论区），总算是有时间填了。一篇万字甜文，因为希望他们在为爱鼓掌同时也能有一些情感上的突破，毕竟，性爱也是表达爱意的一种方式。总共五章，争取18号以前更完。

  “哒——哒——哒——”伴随着几声清脆的石板敲击声，安德森举起自己施加有照明咒的魔杖，心情低落地向位于纽蒙迦德顶层的狱卒休息室走去。他扒着一旁的扶手，艰难地爬上了这栋位于阿尔卑斯山脉深处的高塔型监狱的陡峭楼梯。

  纽蒙迦德，这座始建于二战初期的超大型监狱，原本是盖勒特·格林德沃——从魔法世界有文字记载以来最危险的黑巫师——用于关押反对者的牢笼。但自从1945年那场惊世骇俗的决斗以后，这里就被威森加摩改造成用于囚禁格林德沃的特制监狱。

  还真是令人扼腕叹息，安德森叹了口气。他虽不是格林德沃的忠实信徒，但他得承认，当他看到那些癫狂的麻瓜无差别地轰炸伦敦市区时，当他见到一颗冒着火的巡航导弹落入他父母赖以生存的小公寓时，他确实有想过要加入格林德沃领导的巫师同盟。只不过，安德森清楚，格林德沃一再鼓吹的“平权”背后不是自由，而是暴政。刊登于各大巫师报刊之上的华丽辞藻终究无法掩饰其血腥的真实理念，就算他是个非常有魅力的男人，安德森心想道。

  安德森磨磨蹭蹭地走上监狱三层被一片海蓝色结界笼罩的隔离层后，又慢慢腾腾地拿正魔杖，向着大厅中央凤凰样式的图腾召唤出自己的守护神。

  “呼神护卫。”语毕，一道柔和的银白色光辉从安德森的魔杖尖端喷涌而出，搅乱了遍布大厅每一砖每一瓦的能量集合体。羚羊状的守护神蹦跳着向前，很快就毫无阻隔地没入了足有两米高的凤凰雕刻物。转瞬之间，几道韧性十足的丝状物交织着从凤凰口中喷吐而出。它们如囚窗外傲视苍穹的雄鹰一般振翅而动，拉动着大厅斜对角刻画有繁复花纹的魔咒具象物。伴随着阵阵如水纹般向外延展的深蓝色冲击波，一道潜藏于气团之中的旋转楼梯在淡白色丝状物的簇拥下逐渐显现——这是通往更高一层监狱的唯一通道。

  这大概是这世界上最厉害也最安全的结界魔法了，安德森默想道，毕竟是大名鼎鼎的霍格沃兹校长——阿不思·邓布利多的倾心之作呢。只不过，自从他在几个月前的一次“小意外”中不情不愿地得知了这对所谓的“死敌”的亲密关系以后，他就对这座号称坚不可摧的监狱的安全性产生了极大的怀疑。

  安德森挪移着因为夜巡而愈发变得沉重的步伐，心情苦闷地穿过了如霍格沃兹郊外的黑湖一般静谧的气流状阻隔物。临上楼前，他撇了眼胸前被遍布全身的温暖咒捂得火热的怀表。梅林，这都快凌晨两点了！难怪他方才巡视一楼牢房时就觉着自己的眼皮直打架。

  只是，对于安德森这位尽职尽责的狱卒来说，就算他已经困得连举着魔杖的手臂都开始打颤，他还是很不想回到楼上那舒舒服服的休息室睡上一觉。因为安德森深知，在这个月朗星稀的美好夜晚，尽管纽蒙迦德的大多数重刑犯都已进入梦乡，但是独属于高塔顶层的笙歌还远没到结束的时候。天知道那两人的精力为什么这么好？

  要不他在这儿再等会儿吧，安德森无奈地倚靠着灰黑色的石墙，点燃了他今晚的第三支卷烟。“呼——”安德森长吐一口气，浓烈的烟草味总算是让他晕乎乎的大脑变得清醒些了。他顺着斑驳的砖石慢悠悠地坐了下来，沉痛地在脑内回放着前任狱卒语重心长的忠告：“你有病吗？为什么要选择去看守顶层？那个魔王！”

  “不就是因为有格林德沃，威森加摩才要我们加强纽蒙迦德的安保力度的吗？”彼时初来乍到的安德森不解地问道。

  “唔——可你也知道，那里一到晚上就比较吵闹，尤其是那位来探监的时候。”

  “吵闹？”

  “是啊，是啊。”老狱卒含含糊糊地说道，“任务分配是已经定下来了吗？”

  “是的。”

  “那你可得好好练习下无声咒，争取每天都能神不知鬼不觉地对着魔王那房间施上一次。”

  “可按照规定，我们是不能带魔杖进入顶层囚室的。”安德森迟疑地说道。

  “规则是死的，但人是要活命的呀。”老狱卒诚恳地拍了拍安德森的肩膀，“做不做由你。不过我这个过来人，今天也算是警告过你了。你可别到时候因为睡不着觉，哭着喊着要回家！”

  现在想来，老狱卒的告诫可谓是句句箴言。安德森抱着膝盖蜷缩在石质楼梯的一角，痛苦地按住了自己突突跳个没完的太阳穴。再坚持一会儿，安德森小声地宽慰道，只要在这冰冷的楼梯间坚持到三点，他就能上去睡个安安稳稳的踏实觉了。毕竟到那时，这对狼狈为奸的夫夫也差不多结束了。

  安德森又猛吸了一口烟，吞云吐雾带来的舒爽些微缓解了他脑壳处不容忽视的阵痛。这种过于令人生厌的探监活动，究竟是从什么时候开始，又是从哪个天杀的巫师口中提出来的呢？安德森不得而知。事实上，要让他知道是哪个愚笨的高级官员通过了这所谓的“人性关怀”，安德森包管毫不留情地冲上前甩他几道钻心咒，哦不，是阿瓦达索命。毕竟，这该死的探监，已经从过去的每半年一次，增加到了现在的每月一次。再这样下去，他迟早会因为不定期的缺乏睡眠而升天，或者更可怕，因为持续的干性射精而阳痿。

  “呼——”阿尔卑斯山脉间终年不断的寒风毫不留情地透过半掩的囚窗，刮进了黑漆漆的楼梯间，冷极了。安德森在裹紧黑风衣的同时，给胳膊施上了更多的温暖咒。不行！再这样等下去，他怕不是要被冻死在这里。


	2. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简介：前情提要。

  安德森是在被派遣至纽蒙迦德的第二天见着盖勒特·格林德沃的。在来之前，他曾多次设想过这位败北的黑魔王会顶着副怎样落魄的模样出现在他面前。毕竟，这位在二战初期纠集了百万信徒的魔法部头号威胁，仅仅因为一场决斗的失利就被莫名其妙地关进纽蒙迦德，永世不得踏出高塔一步，这是段多么可笑又荒唐的历史啊！也因此，当安德森推开顶层囚室沉重的铁门，望见倚着窗框风度翩翩地冲着他打招呼的格林德沃时，他像是被几道定身咒给彻底制住了一般直挺挺地矗立在门前，久久没有动弹。

  “你好，新来的？”盖勒特皮笑肉不笑地走上前拍了拍安德森的肩膀。

  “嗯。”安德森不由自主地冲着盖勒特点了点头。

  “傲罗？”

  “嗯。”安德森的两腿不受控制地向前点了几步。事实上，当他嗅闻到盖勒特周身淡雅的玫瑰味时，他的大脑就跟不上他躯干的应激性反应了。梅林！这如皓月般明亮的异瞳，如蜜桃般水润的红唇，如凝脂般白皙的肌肤，真的是位被判了终生监禁的囚犯可以拥有的容貌吗？老狱卒也真是的，怎么就光顾着警告他囚犯的危险之处，没对他提及格林德沃还是位英俊的巫师呢？安德森胡思乱想着，完全没有注意到盖勒特骤然捏紧的拳头。

  梅林，又一傲罗！盖勒特原以为在他强行赶走上一任碍手碍脚的狱卒以后，威森加摩的饭桶们就能吸取教训，不再派遣傲罗前来监视他了呢。谁能想到！他同阿不思卿卿我我的好日子还没过几天，魔法部就又派了好几名傲罗过来“关照”他的饮食起居，还全都是英国人！要知道，盖勒特平生最恨这些顶着块羊皮的英国饿狼们，尤其是将他吃抹得连渣都不剩的阿不思·邓布利多。

  根据维达寄来的排班表，这些新来的傲罗们将全天24小时不间断地监视着顶层囚室的一切动向。尤其是眼前这位一看就没什么经验的年轻傲罗，就睡在隔壁。梅林，这让他还怎么和阿尔深夜幽会啊！盖勒特在心里大声地抱怨着。

  “你还有事么？”盖勒特眨了眨眼睛，飞快地在心中盘算着该如何赶走这帮新来的傲罗们。再安排维达去拜托魔法部的内应肯定是行不通了，想必威森加摩也一定是注意到了其中的暗潮涌动，这才急急吼吼地往纽蒙迦德增派人手的。麻烦阿不思？麻烦他去给威森加摩的审判官们洗洗脑子？不行，不行，这道貌岸然的伪君子肯定不会同意他使用夺魂咒的。怎么办呢？盖勒特盯着安德森，陷入了沉思。

  “没——没什么事，我就是来——”安德森支支吾吾地说道，梅林，他是来做什么的？

  “没事么？”尽管早已怒火中烧，但盖勒特依旧保持着如沫春风般温和的笑容，“没事就好。”

  “嗯，我——我就是想来问问，您觉着这里的吃食还行吗？”操，这都是什么话，安德森恨不得立马扇自己两巴掌。

  “还好吧。”盖勒特撒了个谎。事实上，纽蒙迦德的饭菜难吃得简直无法下咽。要不是阿不思每次来看望他都会给他带上足够丰盛的美味佳肴，他绝对要饿死在这里。对哦，倘若阿不思不能再随时随地的前来探望自己，那他赖以生存的储备粮不也没了，操！

  “那——您要是有什么事，可以随时来找我。”安德森一脸怔忡地望着眼前这个在他看来俊秀极了的白发男人。

  盖勒特瞥了眼这没话找话的白痴傲罗，霎时，一个在他看来十分完满的计划在脑海里孕育而生。他要是虚情假意地勾搭这一看就十分迷恋自己的年轻人，等到合适的时候再恐吓他自己已经有了一位实力强劲且嫉妒心极强的恋人，安德森不得灰溜溜地卷铺盖滚蛋？安德森他要是死赖着不走，盖勒特也能在搜集足够证据以后安排线人向威森加摩举报——瞧瞧这群把持不住的傲罗们，脑子里净想着龌龊的床笫之事——盖勒特连举报的由头都想好了。

  “好，谢谢你。”盖勒特抚摸着安德森的后脖颈，沁凉的温度从盖勒特的指尖细细密密地传来，酥麻入骨。

  “哦——没——没事。”安德森涨红着脸落荒而逃，甚至连囚室的铁门都忘记带上了。梅林，他怎么可以这么迷人？

  盖勒特嘲讽似的眺了眼安德森离去的背影，呵，这没谈过什么恋爱的傻叉，看我不在这两个月里就把你赶走！盖勒特捡起甩落在地的内裤，深灰色的布料上依稀可辨风干后的白浊。他一股脑儿地将精斑遍布的床单同着内裤一道倒进洗衣篮，转而又躺回了舒服的软床。只不过，就算把这条被彻底蹂躏殆尽的床单扔走，被褥间仍旧满是昨晚激烈的欢愉过后来不及散去的腥臊味，不太好闻。

  阿尔今晚还会来吗？盖勒特捶打着一旁捧着个爱心的人形公仔——这是阿不思上个情人节送他的礼物。这都是邓布利多的错！要是阿不思没夺走自己的魔杖，要是阿不思能帮着自己越狱脱逃，他又怎么会沦落到这种要出卖色相的悲惨境地呢？

  真不知道阿不思是怎么想的，不会真要惩罚他在这鬼地方待一辈子吧？盖勒特气愤地踹了脚石板墙，理所应当地收获了一阵剧烈的疼痛。


	3. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简介：上车不？

  安德森一踏上纽蒙迦德顶层黑黝黝的石板地，就听见几声高亢的呻吟不加掩饰地从走廊尽头的囚室里传来。

  “啊——你慢点——啊——”

  是黑魔王的声音。

  果然，这两条干劲十足的疯狗还没有结束。

  “咣——咣——”安德森一脚踹开狱卒休息室木质的房门，而后又愤懑地甩上了它。他大踏步地走进被自己布置得相当温馨且舒适的休息室，像是见着位救世主一般抓过了自己摆放在床头柜上的麻瓜耳塞。安德森细致地将这两颗号称隔音效果一级棒的降噪耳塞塞进了自己的左右耳，但当他脱下外衣，准备着往床上舒舒服服的一躺时，残酷的现实以一种更为丧心病狂的方式拍打在他的脸上。

  “啊——阿尔——你坏——”几响不似人声的尖叫毫无阻隔地穿进了安德森的耳道。操！说好的强力降噪呢？安德森冲着隔音效果极差的铁质墙壁生猛地飞踢了一脚。

  “哗啦——”仿佛是生怕隔壁两位还沉浸在欢愉之中不可自拔的偷情男男听不见似的，安德森又用一道“四分五裂”精准地炸飞了自己的床头灯。

  “阿尔，怎么办？隔壁的狱卒大概是回来了。”盖勒特状若羞赧地将头埋进了阿不思的颈窝。

  “那你还不小声点？”阿不思拧了把盖勒特早就被汗水和精液打得透湿的屁股，又滑又嫩。

  “这怎么行？”盖勒特哑着嗓子悄声说道，“我倒要看看这莽夫还能坚持多久。”

  “又想把别人赶走？”阿不思无奈地揉了揉盖勒特绵软的白发，“你还是收敛点吧，别明天嗓子哑到连话都说不出。”

  “要你管，”盖勒特扣住阿不思的胳膊，无所畏惧地舔了舔恋人的嘴角，“进来吧，我知道你还能再来上一轮的。”

  “这可是你说的。”阿不思单手搂住盖勒特被肏得酸软不止的腰腹，将自己重又半硬起来的阴茎插回了灌满精液的湿润后穴。

  “啊——好涨——好棒——”盖勒特浮夸地吊着嗓子大叫道。

  又来了，又来了。安德森不计后果冲着破旧的隔墙来上了一拳，力气之大以至于他的手关节顿时红肿一片。

  “唔——”安德森闷哼一声。他顺着铁板席地而坐，近乎自虐似的捏紧了自己痛得已经没有任何知觉的拳头。总有一天，他要向威森加摩告发这对沆瀣一气的奸夫淫夫！

  “啊——”一声陡然抬高的呻吟如钢针一般尖刻地刺进了安德森的大脑。立时，一股不知缘何而起的热流汹涌澎湃地扑向了他的小腹。梅林，这真的是过往令人闻风丧胆的黑魔王的尖叫？而不是某个从红灯区里跑出来的婊子的媚叫吗？从一战末期就开始到处兴风作浪制造恐怖袭击的格林德沃，在世界各地妖言惑众拉人入伙的伶牙俐齿，谁又能想到！这如百雀羚一般清脆悦耳的声道里还能发出这么魅惑的娇啼？

  安德森口干舌燥地抓过垂落在地的棉被，愤怒地用它捂住了脑袋。他在脑内反复地告诫自己，冷静！他绝不能不计后果地冲进隔壁囚室，像个捉奸在床的教化官一般冲着两具交媾的肉体来上几道钻心咒。老实说，安德森都不甚清楚自己为什么会这么生气，他明明知道今天是邓布利多一月一次的探监日，明明可以趁着今早送饭的空当儿给囚犯的屋子施上好些无声咒，明明能够同着搭班的伙计一道在底层的狱卒办公室休息一晚，他又为什么要像个心理变态一样在这里忍受着隔壁两人毫无节制的媾和呢？

  “啊——”

  “舒服——”

  “嗯——”

  “用力——”

  “唔——好涨——”

  “难受——”

  “哇——阿尔，你快松手！”

  声声一听就是被肏爽了的污言秽语如潮水般鼓动着安德森的耳膜，刺耳极了。他脱力地将自己甩进被窝，不报任何希望地祈祷着，但愿这两奋战多时的贱人能快点释放。安德森胸闷气短地捶了捶一旁的颈枕，如气团一般飘飘荡荡的脑海里不受控制地浮现出前几日瞧见的敞着浴袍的盖勒特——如蝶翼般轻颤的眼睫，如瓷器般光洁的脸颊，如天鹅般修长的脖颈，以及近乎全裸的白皙躯干。梅林，他可真好看！

  难怪邓布利多会对这所谓的仇敌这么上心，安德森嫉妒地想道。他砸吧着嘴，细细地回味着在过去的三个月里盖勒特吝啬地赏赐他的一切——轻描淡写的微笑，戛然而止的触碰，无所防备的睡颜。尽管安德森深知盖勒特之于他就像是海市蜃楼之于旅人一般遥不可及，但他仍旧愿意像飞蛾扑火一样义无反顾地渴求着男人的青睐，谁让盖勒特是这么的美丽又温柔呢？

  欢愉的呻吟似是持续了好长一段时间，就在安德森快要习惯这些尖刻的背景声，迷迷糊糊地睡过去时，些许时断时续的呜咽不合时宜地穿进了安德森的耳道。

  “呜——”

  “痛——”

  “呜——”

  梅林，他这是被玩哭了吗？安德森顿时觉着自己的心都被揪紧了。只一想到平日仿若不食烟火的神明一般倚靠着窗沿俯瞰着崇山峻岭的白发男人被欺负得淌眼泪，安德森就气不打一处来。如此富有魅力的一个男人，邓布利多怎么敢？

  阿不思无语地扶起窝在他怀里做作地淌着鳄鱼眼泪的盖勒特，体贴地用指腹抹掉了恋人眼角处倾泻而出的泪花：“你也太夸张了点吧？”

  “哼——不行吗？”盖勒特毫不客气地用阿不思的长袍擤了把鼻涕。

  “你要真想赶走隔壁狱卒，不是还有很多方法吗？”阿不思抖开浴巾，轻柔地裹紧了盖勒特满是热汗的脊背，“我知道维达还在帮着你经营家族产业的。”

  “那只会让魔法部派更多的人来。”盖勒特嘲讽地撇了撇嘴，“我要让他心甘情愿的辞职。辞职理由我都给他想好了，为爱所伤，为情所害。”

  “所以你就想出这么个馊主意？”阿不思戳开盖勒特软烂的后穴，引导出其中过量的精液，“勾引人不说，还让他听墙角？”

  “怎么？你嫉妒了？”盖勒特玩味地仰视着欺身而上的阿不思。

  “没，我只是觉着你多此一举。”阿不思蹙着眉，一脸担忧地吻了吻盖勒特的嘴角。

  “你放心，用不了几个月，他自会辞职的。”盖勒特热情地封住了阿不思的唇，“到时就又能继续我们的二人世界了呢。”他心情愉悦地勾住了阿不思的舌尖。

  此时的安德森还没有意识到自己爱慕已久的男人竟是个麻瓜口中的“心机婊”。他侧躺在温温热热的软床上，脑海里满是盖勒特仰躺在他身下期期艾艾地承受着操干的旖旎风光。要是他也能触碰盖勒特就好了，安德森自暴自弃地放任早已硬得发痛的阴茎直挺挺地戳着内裤，难受极了。

  “啊——”

  盖勒特舒爽的尾音循环往复地刺激着安德森敏感的大脑皮层，黏腻的前液细细密密地从翕张的铃口处渗出，沾湿了棉质的布料。安德森粗暴地按压着阴茎后方同样肿胀得难受的囊袋，卑微地意淫着该如何岔开盖勒特的肥美臀肉，贯穿这个处处留情的荡妇。他回忆起过往盖勒特大大方方地展露在他面前的幽深股沟，隐匿其中的穴口想必是早已饥渴难耐了吧。安德森反反复复地撸动着自己的阴茎，想象着是在白发男人的身体里驰骋一般前前后后地顶操着前方揉捻成团的毛毯。

  “啊——”

  “唔——”

  很快，安德森就在盖勒特的尖叫声中射了出来。浓稠的精液射满了他的手心，打湿了周遭早已七扭八歪的床单。近乎羞耻的释放过后，安德森赶忙抓过一旁的魔杖，毁尸灭迹似的烧毁了新买的床上用品。他怎么能一而再再而三地对囚犯产生这种龌龊的想法呢？盖勒特已经有个这么在乎他的男友了啊。更何况，一个是就算身陷囹圄也能泰然处之的黑魔王，一个是威森加摩无足轻重的傲罗，就算相距咫尺，他们也终究是两个世界的巫师，是彼此生命的过客。


	4. Transfiguration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简介：继续开车！废话这么久，总算是写到这个非常变态的梗啦！！！（出处参见《囚徒》下方评论区）搞盖特别爽，天天搞盖天天爽！（已疯）

  又一个月过去了，这群碍手碍脚的傲罗们还没有卷铺盖滚蛋！

  盖勒特愤懑不平地趴在床上掰弄着一副银制刀叉，随时准备用它们砍死这些不懂得知难而退的狱卒们。他百无聊赖地窝在阿不思上个月给他捎来的加绒棉被里，像被逼疯了的怨妇一般神经兮兮地自言自语道：

  “低智的狱卒！”

  “强权的走狗！”

  “因为你们，我只能在月中的时候见着阿尔！”

  “以为我是狼人？”

  “一月只开一次荤？”

  在上一个没有阿不思的暗无天日的月份里，盖勒特不仅要忍受纽蒙迦德惨无人道的居住环境，还要打发安德森昼夜不停的大献殷勤。盖勒特现在很是后悔自己当初对安德森有意无意的示好，因为很明显，这个情窦初开的傲罗已经彻底沉迷于他无往而不胜的美色诱惑之中无法自拔了。梅林！还不如让同样被关押在纽蒙迦德的阿伯纳西哪天趁乱掐死安德森呢！

  盖勒特对着书橱搁板上不知哪年哪月的老旧报纸比划小刀，艰难地克制着自己渴望借刀杀人的冲动。他撇了眼床头柜上的麻瓜时钟，梅林，已经九点了。阿尔怎么还不来呀？盖勒特心情低落地趴回床上。好不容易盼到了一月一次的探监日，可阿不思可能还在陪些该杀的学生们。阿尔，快来吧，快来宰了这个欺侮你丈夫的第三者！盖勒特翻坐起身，径直将小刀插进了窗沿下的石灰。只是，他刚站起身，几阵难耐的抽痛感就从他的小腿处传来。

  “唔——”盖勒特单手捂住自己因为长时间睡眠而抽筋不止的小腿，小声地哼哼着。

  “咚——咚——咚——格林德沃先生，您没事吧？”安德森一听见隔壁囚室痛苦的呻吟，就赶忙火急火燎地跑过来敲了敲紧锁的囚门。

  “嗯，没事。”盖勒特躁怒地说道。还不快滚！他心烦意乱地将叉子也一并插入砖瓦的缝隙之间，早晚有一天，他要凿穿石墙，同着阿尔一道亡命天涯！

  过了好些时候，正当盖勒特以为安德森已经识相地离开时，令人烦躁的声音如平地惊雷一般在寂静的囚室外围炸开：“我能进来吗？您听上去很难受的样子。”

  “哇——”盖勒特被突然袭来的请求吓了一大跳。正准备下床的他一脚踏空，硬生摔倒在坚硬的石板地上。

  “呜——”

  “我进来了？”不同于往常的犹豫不决，安德森这次毫不迟疑地推开了吱吱呀呀的铁门。

  操！他为什么就是不懂得急流勇退？盖勒特扯过垂落在地的加绒毛毯，蒙住自己因为猛烈的撞击而痛得突突直跳的脑袋。

  “没事吧？”安德森心疼地覆上只穿了件单衣的盖勒特。他搭住盖勒特震颤不已的脊背，有一搭没一搭地安抚着瑟瑟发抖的男人，就像他一直做的一样。

  “走开——”盖勒特趴伏在冰冷的石板上，声嘶力竭地吼道。

  “快起来，地砖凉。”安德森单手扣着盖勒特的腰，不容置疑地横抱起这个挣扎不断的囚犯。他怎么又瘦了，安德森皱着眉，小心翼翼地将盖勒特安放在被炉火烤得热气腾腾的被褥间。

  “疼吗？”安德森拉过盖勒特的手，轻柔地吹了吹被敲得通红的手背。

  “不用你管。”盖勒特极快地将手抽了回来。他拉过一旁的棉被，严严实实地遮盖住自己的上半身。

  “还不快滚？”盖勒特懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“我要休息了。”

  “嗯，我一会儿就走。”安德森坐上床沿，不假思索地抚摸上男人裸露在外的白嫩大腿，“多穿点，就不会犯病了。”

  “哼——”盖勒特向着床内侧翻了个身。他迷迷糊糊地阖上眼睛，不愿再去理会这个反客为主的狱卒。

  “这么早就睡了？”安德森轻拍了几下像冬眠的棕熊一般缩成一团的家伙的屁股，“你不等你男友了吗？”

  “他不会来了。”盖勒特深埋在黑洞洞的被窝里，期期艾艾地抱怨道，“这都是你们的错。”

  “嗯，所以我来陪你。”安德森低声地冲着床上蜷成个小山包似的盖勒特说道。他怜爱地勾画着男人精致的膝盖骨，手心温软的热度透过被冷风吹得冰冰凉凉的皮肤传至全身，舒服极了。

  “唔——”盖勒特又往墙角挪了挪。

  见盖勒特没有再多的反抗，安德森赶忙得寸进尺地顺着他肖想已久的白嫩大腿向上摸去。大腿内侧终年不见天日的肌肤又薄又软，仿若白瓷般细腻的表皮层意想不到的热辣无比。这手感，真是一级棒！安德森贪婪地揉捏着盖勒特大腿根部完美无瑕的肥肉，久久不愿离去。

  里面的滋味想必是更加鲜嫩多汁，安德森像匹饿疯了的灰狼一般注视着两腿间被一块薄布料强行遮掩的臀缝。一个多月没有承受“训诫”的穴道又会变得像处子一样紧致了吧，安德森不由自主地摸上盖勒特腿间的幽壑，湿湿热热的。

  “你做什么？”总算是觉察到安德森的僭越的盖勒特大叫着从床上弹跳起身。这乳臭未干的小子，怎么敢？！他抓过一旁的心型抱枕，像个娇羞的男妓一般捂住了自己的下体：“看什么看？”

  “我喜欢你。”安德森郑重其事地托起盖勒特的手背，仰望着男人如星辰般灿烂的异瞳。

  “哦。”盖勒特倚靠着墙角，干巴巴地说道，“我有男朋友了。”

  “嗯，我知道。”安德森大胆地凑上前，吻了吻盖勒特微张的嘴角，“我还是喜欢你。”他一字一顿地强调道。

  “我——唔——”盖勒特正准备说上什么拒绝，就被这个突然精虫上脑的变态给堵住了嘴。

  安德森蛮横地撬开盖勒特骤然紧阖的嘴唇，舔舐着其中如扇贝一般透亮的牙龈。他按住身下扑腾着试图抵抗的白发男人的胳膊，无理地将盖勒特的双手掰到身后。

  “乖一点，会填满你的。”安德森舔吻着盖勒特海盐味儿的唇瓣，上面还残留着他前几日寄来的芝士蛋糕的碎屑。

  “操——唔——”趁着盖勒特张嘴的空挡，安德森熟练地长驱直入，进到温润如水的口腔内部。他凭借着重力的优势，将盖勒特完完全全地压制在圆弧形的墙角之间。安德森单手钳制住像疯狗一样到处乱咬的盖勒特的下颌骨，蛮横地在馥郁的口腔内侧攻城略地，品尝如风铃草一般清甜的内里。

  就这么无力地承受着一个陌生人侵犯，盖勒特觉得自己还未消化完全的晚饭都要呕吐出来了。他胡乱地踢踹着趴在他身上耸动的安德森的胳膊，忍受着狱卒周身如腐木般酸涩的气味。太恶心了，盖勒特勉勉强强地支撑起上半身。他眼疾手快地抓过一旁的刀具，朝着安德森的脖颈划了一刀。

  “嗷——”安德森痛苦地闷哼一声，盖尔也太容易炸毛了吧。他直起身，抓过被随意地丢弃在地板上的魔杖，训练有素地对着盖勒特的胳膊施了个无关痛痒的小把戏。

  “速速禁锢。”

  霎时，几条深褐色的绳索从安德森的魔杖尖端腾跃而出，毫不留情地绑缚住盖勒特抵在胸前上下挥舞的手臂。

  “听话。”安德森岔开盖勒特毫无章法地踢打着空气的双腿，用同样的方法将盖勒特细瘦的脚踝绑在床栏上。

  盖勒特凶神恶煞地瞪着身前洋洋得意地挥舞着不知从哪儿捡来的树枝样式的魔杖的强奸犯，不胜其烦地忍受着荡漾在空气之中的不加掩饰的蜂蜜味。甜腻的涎液，别扭的手势，同样粗鲁的揉捏。当我是傻子吗？盖勒特不削地打量着眼前这个顶着一副难看皮囊的色狼。

  “怎么了？”安德森轻咬着盖勒特水润的唇瓣，抚慰着男人身下鼓鼓囊囊的大包。他挑开内裤轻薄的布料，熟门熟路地按压着其中形状分明的阴茎，意料之内地引起了盖勒特难耐的呻吟。谁让我的盖尔是这么的敏感呢？安德森心满意足地颠了颠阴茎后方分量十足的双球。

  “滚——”盖勒特尝试着并拢被捆绳撑得大开的双腿，一如既往地徒劳无果。他恶意满满地啃咬上安德森凑近的手背，含含糊糊地说道：“恶心的强奸犯。”

  “不——”安德森撕开盖勒特的裤头，毫不犹豫地将手指刺进了臀缝后方粉粉嫩嫩的穴口，“这叫合奸。”

  “啊——”盖勒特尖叫一声。被强行进入的感觉很不好，许久没有享受疼爱的穴道少了几分过往的酥软，多了些许难耐的紧致。

  “放松点。”安德森单手扣住盖勒特挣扎不止的腰腹，审慎地用两指岔开如岩浆般高热的穴肉，慢慢悠悠地探索着幽谷深处不为人知的魅惑。同安德森预想的一样，被调教已久的穴道很快就适应了入侵的硬物，娇柔的肠壁热情似火地环绕着其中不断深入的指腹。伴随安德森不容置疑地抽插，如清水般透亮的肠液扑哧扑哧地喷溅在盖勒特的股缝间，黏黏腻腻的。

  “啊——”盖勒特脱力地倚靠着冰冷的石墙，油然而生的空虚如潮水般泛滥上他的心头。渴望被填满的欲念挑逗着寂寞难耐的神经，害怕被抛弃的恐惧笼罩着忐忑不安的心房。大约他真的是很想念阿不思的拥抱吧，盖勒特不情不愿地想道。

  “冷吗？”安德森居高临下地俯视着衣衫大敞地软倒在一边的盖勒特。他抽出在盖勒特的体内作恶的手指，不厌其烦地帮着已经彻底失去反抗意识的男人解开遍布全身的捆绳——他终究还是不愿伤他分毫。安德森带过一旁的毛毯，垫在盖勒特似有还无的衬衣下。

  “少废话，”盖勒特胸闷气短地侧躺在床上，毫无威慑力地说道，“死变态。”

  安德森搂抱起盖勒特柔弱无骨的躯干，“我能进去吗？”他暗示性十足地用龟头摩挲着翕张的穴口。

  “哼——”盖勒特困顿地埋在安德森的颈窝间，任由男人随意地摆弄自己的身体。

  一得到盖勒特的默许，安德森就如狼似虎般猛扑进男人的肠道。硬得胀痛的阴茎不留情面地破开软烂的肠肉，硕大的龟头横冲直撞着撑开紧合的穴壁，直怼穴心周遭敏感的褶皱。

  “啊——”几乎是在阴茎触碰前列腺的一刹那，盖勒特就尖叫着射了出来。厚实的精液如涌泉一般溅满了两人紧密相连的媾和处，清澈的眼泪如断了线的珍珠一般滴滴答答地沾湿了盖勒特的囚衣。

  “很难受？”见状，安德森赶忙停下了身下的开拓。他温和地拍打着怀中痉挛不断的男人的脊背，嗅闻着绵软的发间玫瑰味儿的芬芳。

  “阿尔——”盖勒特哭叫着男友的名字，“呜——”只一喊，盖勒特就觉着深埋在自己体内的阴茎胀大了一圈。“色情狂。”他怨气满腹地哀叹道。

  “这么想他？”安德森佯装生气地逼问道。他握住可怜兮兮的软倒在耻毛之中吐着精液的阴茎，帮着盖勒特缓慢地排空睾丸之中贮藏已久的白浊。

  “呜——”盖勒特搭住安德森的肩膀，悲惨地抽噎着。

  “继续？”安德森按了按盖勒特身下不知疲倦地含弄着阴茎的穴口。长期欲求不满的盖尔一定还想要，他理所当然地想道。

  “不——唔——”粗长的阴茎像匕首一般贯穿肠道，直撞深处敏锐的凸起物。安德森抓着盖勒特纤细的腰腹，频率极高地操弄着酥软的穴道。

  “你知道这一刻我等了有多久吗？”安德森掰过盖勒特满是泪水的脸颊，让这被玩弄得近乎失神的人儿直视自己。他盯着盖勒特放大的眼眸之中的倒影，无奈地叹了口气。总是这样！盖勒特总是这样无所顾忌地放任他人的迷恋，从不考虑他的正牌男友的感受。

  “啊——”膨胀的阴茎像打桩机一般来来回回地在温柔的甬道里驰骋，血脉偾张的龟头碾压着内里易感的神经，又痛又爽。盖勒特觉着自己像是在骑乘烈马一般经受着激烈的颠簸，“啊——慢点——”他声嘶力竭地惨叫道。

  安德森扣着扭捏不停的盖勒特的肩膀，将瘦削的男人粗鲁地钳制在狭窄的犄角间。他架起盖勒特的双腿，像摆弄充气玩偶一般岔开盖勒特的臀缝。真漂亮，安德森顺着黏黏腻腻的会阴向下摸去，直至后方汁液飞溅的交合处。他刺戳着穴口周遭嫣红的软肉，大有将手指也一并插入拥挤的穴道之势。

  “邓布利多！你玩够了没有！”盖勒特艰难地抬高被肏得酸痛的腰腹，啃了几口眼前这个恶贯满盈的强奸犯的肩膀。

  “怎么发现的？”伴随着几声怪异的转音，棕色的卷发取代了原本的墨黑，锐利的面部轮廓也如冒着气泡的沸水一般翻滚着显现出其下真实的面容。果然是变形术！果然是阿不思！这个老不死的变态！

  “哈——你当我好欺负吗？”盖勒特像团烂泥一般仰躺在被窝里，气息不稳地喘着粗气，“滚出去！”

  阿不思恋恋不舍地从盖勒特的体内暂时撤出，他脱下捉襟见肘的傲罗风衣的同时，将被紧缩的裤头勒得难受的阴茎解救出来。

  盖勒特撇了眼阿不思斗志昂扬的阴茎，大笑着嘲弄道：“哈！你还没个狱卒大。”

  “你确定要在这种时候说你男人不行？” 阿不思扑上盖勒特香香软软的身子，将硬挺的肉柱重又塞回了柔软的腹地。

  “你——”无助的盖勒特还没来得及破口大骂，就被心绪不宁的阿不思封住了嘴。

  阿不思前前后后地冲撞着穴道深处对他来说再熟悉不过的敏感点，毫无章法地舔舐着盖勒特水润的口腔内壁。他翻绞着早已被肏得晕头转向的盖勒特的软舌，绝无迟疑地宣誓着自己的主权。他实在不愿再看到有人不怀好意地觊觎独属于自己的盖勒特了。

  “唔——”因为体位的缘故，稠密的涎液如潮水般倒灌进盖勒特的喉咙，难受极了。“咳——”盖勒特趁着阿不思卖力地操干他身下的蜜穴的空当，推开了恋人穷追不舍的唇瓣：“有病吗？”

  “是啊，我是有病。”阿不思轻而易举地将盖勒特翻了个面，他拉回恋人跪爬着渴望逃开的小腹，捆打着肉质肥美的臀部。“啪——”几响清脆的拍击声悠远地回荡在空寂的囚室内，羞耻极了。

  “啊——”拍击的力道算不上大，但足以激得高潮迭起的盖勒特媚叫连连，“痛——啊——”

  “隔壁那狱卒看上你多久了？”阿不思又捏了把盖勒特涨得几乎可以挤出奶水的乳头。

  “唔——”盖勒特抓着早已乱作一团的床单，缓慢地向前挪移，“没很久——”

  “嗯？很久？”阿不思拖拽起盖勒特的躯干，粗暴地将他钉在自己的阴茎之上。他对着愈发胀痛的前列腺撞了几下，便不顾胆战心惊的盖勒特的反对，将大量的白浊灌进了恋人的体内。浓稠的精液如岩浆般扑打上被磨得发烫的肠壁，立时，穴道内湿滑一片。经络分明的阴茎浸泡在如温泉一般散发着高温的穴道里，舒爽极了。

  “你好意思说我？”盖勒特哑着嗓子说道。他无力地勾过毛毯，挡住了阿不思上上下下地视奸着自己胸部的目光，“你不也鬼鬼祟祟地变成个陌生人跑来奸淫我？”

  “我这不是担心你吗？”阿不思温柔地捋了捋恋人额角处散乱的白发。许久以后，他缓慢地从盖勒特的身体里退了出来。瞬时，大量混合着肠液的白浊从被肏得无法闭合的穴道口喷涌而出，弄脏了盖勒特新洗的床单。

  “担心我？”盖勒特冲着阿不思的胸口踹了一脚，“骗子！离我远点！”

  “拔屌无情。”阿不思眼疾手快地捉住盖勒特光裸的脚踝，轻柔地在恋人的脚背上落下了细细密密的香吻。

  “什么？我无情？你强上的时候有征求我的意见吗？”盖勒特挣扎着试图翻身，无视这个衣冠楚楚的色情狂魔重又直立的阴茎。只是盖勒特稍一动作，就会拉扯到使用过度的穴肉。“痛——”他捂着红肿不堪的屁股哀嚎道。

  “哪里痛？”阿不思搂抱起扭扭捏捏地贴着他胸膛的盖勒特，明知故问。

  “你——”盖勒特对着阿不思的颧骨扇了一巴掌，“色狼。”

  “别闹腾了。”阿不思捉住盖勒特蠢蠢欲动的右手，柔情地将恋人带倒在囚犯狭窄的单人床上。“睡吧，时间不早了。”他吻了吻盖勒特低垂的眼角。

  “你一会儿就要走了吗？”盖勒特侧躺在阿不思温热的怀抱里，漫不经心地勾弄着恋人的指尖。

  “嗯，”阿不思点点头，“我明早还要去魔法部开会呢。”

  “那我，”盖勒特欲言又止，什么时候才能再见到你？他黯然神伤地缩在阿不思的怀里，拙劣地掩饰着自己的挽留。只一想到又要等上一个月的时间，才能再见到这个虽然变态但是愿意温柔地对待他这个早就该被处以极刑的黑魔王的恋人，盖勒特就觉着自己的胸口堵得发慌。阿尔能否理解一个落寞的囚犯对于关照的渴求，对于爱情的向往呢？

  “盖尔，”阿不思揉了揉盖勒特凑着他脖颈来回扭动的白发，“我有空会来看你的。”

  “滚！”盖勒特委屈地用被褥闷住头部，不再理睬这个“不解风月”的恋人。

  “盖尔——”

  “还不快滚！”盖勒特冲阿不思扔了块抹布。【注1】

 

【注1】此抹布非彼抹布。


	5. Favor

  第二日晌午，当阿不思意外地从纽蒙迦德顶层囚室的壁炉里走出来时，盖勒特还无精打采地趴伏在床上打发时间。

  “盖尔，”阿不思悄无声息地凑近缩成一小山丘似的盖勒特，“起床啦。”

  “哇！”盖勒特受到了惊吓。他像只炸了毛的猫咪一般蹦跳而起，飞快地抓过压在枕头一角的银制刀具格挡在胸前，整套动作干脆利落，一气呵成。只是，这对于盖勒特久经玩弄的身体来说过于生猛的动作理所当然地牵扯到了身后脆弱不堪的肠道，又引得他姿势扭捏地摔倒在床。“阿尔！”

  “开心吗？见到我。”阿不思单手扣住盖勒特细腻的肌肤，生拉硬拽着将快要粘合在床上的盖勒特抱了起来。他按着盖勒特愈发纤细的手腕，谨慎地将小刀甩到了恋人够不着的墙角。

  “谁想看到你？”盖勒特言不由衷地说道。他双手环绕着恋人的肩膀，乐不可支地摩挲着阿不思的胳膊。

  “吃午饭了没？”阿不思吻了吻盖勒特上扬的嘴角。相处四十余年，他又怎么会读不懂恋人的小心思呢？

  “还没，牙都没刷呢。”盖勒特微阖着眼眸，懒懒散散地打了个哈欠。

  “你又没吃早饭？”阿不思紧皱着眉，帮着只裹了层轻薄睡衣的盖勒特套上晒得暖意融融的大衣，“快起来吧，我给你带了些你喜欢的吃食。”

  “不想动。”盖勒特黏黏腻腻地坐上阿不思的膝盖。他侧倚着阿不思坚实可靠的胸膛，鼻尖充斥着恋人甜而不腻的体香：“我屁股还疼着呢。”

  “我抱你去？”阿不思刮了刮盖勒特红润的脸颊，酥酥软软的。“或者我给你再上点药？”他意有所指地撩开盖勒特半长的衣角，揉捏着其中光裸的臀肉。

  “滚——”盖勒特对着阿不思吻痕遍布的脖颈又来上了一口，“谁不知道？你又想着——”他还没来得及控诉阿不思劣迹斑斑的“暴行”，就觉着两根温热的手指大摇大摆地挤进了自己被肏得门户大开的臀缝。

  “我有想什么呀？”阿不思情色地顺着湿湿热热的会阴向后爱抚。如幽壑一般隐秘但诱人的股缝之间没有太多的耻毛，肉缝两侧白白嫩嫩的臀肉更是像覆了层水膜一般吹弹可破。他慢条斯理地按压着穴口周遭充血外翻的肠肉，轻拍着因为昨晚无所顾忌的欢愉而痛得连内裤都穿不上的臀瓣。只不过，这些似有还无的撩拨很快就引得盖勒特向来荒淫无度的肠道像潮吹一般喷出了大股大股透亮的清液。堆积多时的肠液混合着些微没有清理完全的精液，滴滴答答地顺着阿不思的指尖蜿蜒而下，弄脏了恋人的长袍。

  “唔——”盖勒特羞红着脸，像只犯事的猫咪一般蜷曲在臃肿的羊绒大衣里，不敢直视阿不思的眼睛。

  “真是不乖。”阿不思用一旁洗得白净的毛巾擦拭起盖勒特重又湿透的屁股，他隔着一层绵软的布料，毫不费力地将半段指节挤进翕张的穴道。“盖尔，你不会希望我现在就填满你吧？”

  “我立马去洗漱。”盖勒特赶忙松开像巨型乌贼一般缠绕着阿不思全身的胳膊。他双腿打着颤儿地站立起身，一瘸一拐地走向几步开外的浴室。

  “哎——”阿不思盯着盖勒特的背影，无奈地叹了口气。他一不前来探望恋人，盖勒特就会像今天这样没日没夜地瘫在床上睡觉。虽说这个不足二十平米的囚室也确实没有太多可供囚犯伸展的空间，但当阿不思在半年前一次心血来潮的探监之中发现盖勒特已经因为长时间的低血糖而昏迷不醒时，他的心弦就开始像上了发条的坐钟一般无时不刻地担忧着恋人的饮食起居。这也是为什么阿不思一再地要求威森加摩增加家属探监的频率，允许囚室单向壁炉的改造，乃至更换原本玩忽职守的狱卒。谁曾想，如百花丛中翩翩起舞的妖精一般到处拈花惹草的盖勒特会去勾引新来的足够年轻的看守，真是令人防不胜防！

  “想什么呢？”洗漱完毕的盖勒特顺理成章地坐上阿不思的大腿。他拆开施加有保温魔咒的饭盒，兴高采烈地叉了块厚牛排大快朵颐。

  “没什么，你吃慢点。”阿不思单手勾着盖勒特的腰腹，严防喜出望外的恋人一不小心就摔下地板，“你怎么还不把内裤穿上？”

  “哼！还不是因为你！”盖勒特费劲地吞咽下满嘴的牛肉，“下面痛得我盖层被子都觉着难受，我哪里还敢穿什么内裤？”

  “那你还不让我给你上药？”阿不思大睁着湛蓝色的眼睛，状若委屈地说道。

  “你不就是想趁着上药的大好机会，指奸我？”盖勒特瞪了眼故作可怜的阿不思，“需要我给你泼点凉水吗？别用肉棒戳我的屁股！”

  “过分！”阿不思将盖勒特严丝合缝地按上自己的跨部。他解开裤链，将早已挺立多时的阴茎插入骤然紧缩的股缝。

  “哈——能不能让我安心吃饭？”盖勒特喘着粗气，感受着血脉偾张的龟头缓慢地顶弄着臀缝前部的囊袋。

  “吃呀，我又没不允许你吃。”阿不思托住盖勒特痉挛不断的双腿，前前后后地碾压着恋人高热的股缝。

  “阿不思！唔——”阴茎中部层层叠叠的褶皱摩挲着穴口外围脆弱的嫩肉，刺骨的酸痛如零星的火点骤然炸裂般快速地游走在神经末梢，进而，痛中带爽的快感如多米诺骨牌般接二连三地倾至全身，激得盖勒特哆嗦着将香气四溢的奶冻搁置在一旁。

  “安德森呢？今天怎么没看到他？” 盖勒特试着吸引阿不思的注意，不让精力旺盛的恋人对自己的屁股产生更多的非分之想。

  “你关心他？” 阿不思像是吃了一大把柠檬雪宝一般紧皱着眉头。他收紧搂抱着盖勒特的臂膀，不让恋人有任何脱逃的可能性。盖尔是独属于自己的珍宝，他绝不允许恋人被一个相貌平平的毛头给勾搭走，任何人都不行。

  “随便问问。”盖勒特仰躺在阿不思温暖的臂弯里，摆弄着饭盒一角几株雕刻精美的胡萝卜花。

  “他被调回威森加摩了。”阿不思对着盖勒特湿湿热热的臀缝，迅猛地抽插了十多下。

  “哈——” 盖勒特像是脱水的鱼儿一般剧烈地喘息着，寻求着更多冷冽空气的支撑。他绝无羞耻之心地大敞着双腿，青筋暴起的阴茎挺翘地指着同样因为汹涌澎湃的快感而紧绷的小腹。滚烫的热度如浪潮一般扑打着饱受蹂躏的臀肉，为白皙的肌肤新添一层热辣的红晕。

  “你做了什么？”盖勒特断断续续地问道。阴茎摩擦股缝所迸发的舒爽丝毫不亚于强行插入所给与的满足，霎时刺激得盖勒特按捺不住地媚叫起来：“哈——慢点——哈——”

  “没什么，只是给大法官提了点建议。之后都不会再有人跑来打搅我们了。”阿不思抚慰上盖勒特早已难以自持的阴茎。圆润的指尖仔仔细细地勾画着龟头下方粉嫩的包皮，无从言语的麻痒如雨点一般淋撒在胀痛难耐的阴茎头部，爽快极了。

  “哇！没想到啊！阿尔，你开始徇私枉法啦！”盖勒特侧着脑袋，欣喜若狂地啄吻着阿不思的眼睫。

  “我不会纵容你野出去为非作歹的。”阿不思按压着盖勒特阴茎后方同样憋得通红的囊袋，郑重其事地说道。

  “既然如此，我能住去你家吗？”盖勒特似有还无地吹拂着阿不思的耳垂，柔情蜜意地蛊惑道，“你可以在卧室里尽情地管教我。”

  “可以，但你得给我个足够恰当的理由。”

  “这里的床太硬了。”盖勒特楚楚可怜地抱怨道，“我每日每夜都睡不好觉。”

  阿不思抬手按压了几下一般囚犯难以拥有的厚实得堪称惊人的床垫：“你以为你是豌豆公主？”

  “什么乱七八糟的？”

  “一个麻瓜童话，娇弱的格林德沃公主。”阿不思横抱起软倒在他的怀抱之中纵情地享受着抽插的盖勒特，轻轻款款地将光着屁股的恋人放置在床头的一侧。

  “你要是不愿意就滚，”盖勒特立时怒不可遏地捶打起躲避不及的阿不思的脊背，他还满心欢喜地以为阿不思会就此实现他长久以来渴望脱逃的愿望，在一个人迹罕至的世外桃源宠爱他一生一世呢。

  “你老实说，你是不是觉着我就是个三陪？性致高涨的时候就跑来强奸我，性致缺缺的时候就把我晾在这个破破烂烂的角落里受尽魔法部的欺凌？”盖勒特动作生猛地将搁板上奇丑无比的人形玩偶扔在阿不思的脸上，“快滚！这儿不欢迎你。”

  “盖尔，”阿不思环抱起盖勒特颤抖不已的肩膀，温情脉脉地用话语安抚着突然暴跳如雷的恋人，“很希望和我住一块儿吗？”

  “哼！你不答应就算了，犯不着跟我说这么多的废话。”盖勒特生猛地挥舞拳头，气愤填膺地殴打着阿不思的腹部。“你只当我这个傻瓜是在自作多情吧。”盖勒特愈发觉着自己委屈，阿不思还真把纽蒙迦德当成是自家经营的妓院吗？“嫖客”每每前来寻欢作乐，除却还算良心地给盖勒特带上一些可口的吃食以及必备的日用品之外，就只知道变着花样地肏干他的身体，玩弄他的情感，就像昨晚那样。

  “亲爱的，我从没有说过不愿意。”阿不思欺身而上，将盖勒特完完全全地笼罩在自己的躯干之下。

  “那我什么时候才能离开这个鬼地方？”盖勒特神经紧绷地推搡着阿不思试图啃上他唇瓣的贝齿。

  “这就要看你的表现了。”阿不思极富有暗示性地舔了舔盖勒特水润的唇瓣，不出意外地收获了盖勒特不情不愿的回吻。

  会带你离开这儿的，阿不思默想道，一定不会再抛下你不管不顾的。


	6. 尾声

  深秋时节的一天，阿不思紧握着盖勒特的手慢慢悠悠地走在霍格沃兹郊外的禁林里。

  了无人迹的原始森林深处，日渐南倾的暖阳堪堪穿过枝丫交错的穹顶，投落下星星点点的光斑。不知缘何而起的的阴风裹挟着枯株朽木的腐败，吹拂上盖勒特无遮无掩的脖颈，砭人肌骨。清晨时分看似安逸祥和的禁林本应像施有无声咒的囚笼一般悄然无声，此时却因为两位不速之客的到来而兽声鼎沸。近处，巨型蜘蛛欣喜若狂地舞动附肢，窸窸窣窣地编织着星罗棋布的蛛网，渴望将千载难逢的人肉吞吃入腹。远处，巨人部族怒不可遏地挥动重锤，叮叮当当地击打着盘根错节的原木，企图将来者不善的巫师赶离领地。

  “阿尔，我们为什么要来这里啊？”盖勒特心惊肉跳地反握住阿不思的胳膊。

  “惩罚你，又想着逃跑。”阿不思钳制住坚持不懈地盘算着脱逃的盖勒特的双手。

  “我没有。” 盖勒特还在狡辩。

  “没有？那你偷偷摸摸地溜出去做什么？”阿不思探究地打量着畏畏缩缩地躲闪在自己身后的盖勒特的面部表情。他单手扣着盖勒特纤细的腰腹，将恋人一把带倒在自己的怀抱之中。

  “我——”盖勒特换上哽咽的哭腔，“我只是想着给你买些蜂蜜公爵的糖果。”

  “撒谎，”阿不思舔了舔盖勒特微张的唇瓣，“你最是不喜我吃这些乱七八糟的零食了。”他毫不费力地横抱起跌跌撞撞地缩在他臂弯之间浮夸地淌着眼泪的盖勒特，不让遍地的魔法生物有任何触碰手无寸铁的恋人的可能性。

  “呜——”盖勒特持之以恒地装哭，他坚信向来宠爱自己的阿不思一定会容忍他一而再再而三的脱逃的。

  “你再这样，我就把你送回纽蒙迦德。”阿不思佯装怒容地威胁道。他像是坐拥一位落难的公主一般单手托住盖勒特的腿弯，任由白发的精灵毫无攻击力地踢踹着一旁的树干。

  “哇！不要！”盖勒特紧张地勾着阿不思的脖颈，生怕恋人一生气就把自己扔在这个危机四伏的树林里再也不管他了，“你不许丢掉我！”

  阿不思盯着仰躺在自己的臂弯之间抽抽搭搭的盖勒特，无可奈何地说道：“盖尔为什么总是想着离开呢？是不喜欢我吗？”

  “我没有，”盖勒特蹭上阿不思的颈窝，“我明明是这个世界上最喜欢的阿尔的人。”软软糯糯的告白沉闷地响起，低微的呢喃隐匿于周遭呼呼作响的晨风，不甚真切。

  “别再离开我了，好吗？”对于这样谎话连篇但又温柔甜美的盖勒特，阿不思总是没有太多的办法。

  “嗯，”盖勒特暂且答应道，“永远不会。”

  为什么会觉着我是要离开你呢？阿尔，我不过是希望同你一道无拘无束地生活啊。不愿再同你分离，可也不愿在魔法部的监视之下苟延残喘。阿尔，请原谅我三番五次的任性，但你是否愿意放弃一切，带我远离纷争呢？也许愿意，也许反对，但无论怎样，我都将爱你如初，如十六岁的盛夏。

 

END


End file.
